


paint but drop the t

by IlliterateButterfly



Series: illiterate’s week of not so scary stories! [1]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly
Summary: while working a curious rick spots a cameron walking down the street with paint buckets and like alice  did to the white rabbit he followed cameron.
Series: illiterate’s week of not so scary stories! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977703
Kudos: 4





	paint but drop the t

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this story started out serious and was gonna be cute af and have a painting montage but then I saw it was almost 12 and I just quickly did this

_Sometimes the best art is made from mistakes and sometimes it’s made from people being curious and following their friend down a street_

♡

He was thankful for his job. Pat didn’t have to go out of his way to give him a job at the pit stop. However, Rick would often get annoyed by customers and would tuck himself in a corner away from all of the business for a minute to calm down and collect himself. This was technique Beth had taught him which was way better than what Rick would’ve done which involved yelling at people.

When it got too much and he needed a little more than a minute at the little corner (aka Pat’s office) he would play solitaire on Pat’s computer. Today was one of those days. Rick was on his third round of solitaire when he looked at the window and saw a familiar face walking down the street. The face belonged to one Cameron Mahkent. Peering through the window Rick saw his friend carrying four buckets of paint two on each hand. How he was carrying the buckets with such small arms was shocking to Rick. Honestly, Rick didn’t care what people did in the spare time, he didn’t care about people’s hobbies or extracurriculars. 

That being said Rick speed walked out of the building to follow Cameron. The walk was short it led to an alleyway behind the American dream building. “I’ve been waiting for like fifteen minutes!” An annoyed voice complained. Rick didn’t even have to turn the corner to know who was talking.

“It’s not me to fault, Cindy. There was a long li-.” Cameron had been interrupted mid explanation by Cindy putting her finger up signaling to  
Cameron to be quiet. 

Rick had been seen. Not that he was hiding at all. He was mostly just standing a couple feet in the alleyway behind Cameron, with all of the random pieces of trash. “You brought the incredible hulk too!?” Cameron turned around. “Oh! Hi Rick.” He did his best to wave while still holding the cans of paint.

Cindy was still eyeing Rick, if she had any comments she kept them to herself. “So what are you guys doing with all of that paint?” Rick asked finally getting the chance to solve this mystery.

Cameron put down the paint bucket on the floor. He waved Rick over. When he moved over closer to Cindy and Cameron. From where he was formerly standing he couldn’t see the wall, his line of sight couldn’t see the back wall of the American dream which was now painted completely white.

“I’ve planned on doing mural back here for a while.” 

Rick was usually impressed by Cameron’s art ability but this was so much bigger. “That’s cool that your dad gave you permission to do a mural back here.” 

“Yeah…..he gave me permission” His tone raised.

“Then he needed someone to fund this endeavor so he went to me. Cindy added.

Cameron nodded confirming Cindy’s statement. “I now have to paint a series of portraits in her likeness.”

Rick smiled at the story. “So what is the mural going to be?”

The artist smiled. “I have an idea wanna help me with it?

♡

The artist collaboration between Rick and Cameron (with the supervision of Cindy) lasted six days. What they had made was beautiful. It was truly a masterpiece. The two of them had painted…..Shrek’s face on the wall. Cindy was very upset that her money had gone to waste and Jordan Mahkent was horrified to see such graffiti on his wall.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mucho appreciated! critics also mucho appreciated!


End file.
